


Checks and Balances

by Trainwreck_23



Series: Out of Control [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Bondage, Accidental Voyeurism, Anakin's force ships them, Force Choking (Star Wars), Idiots in Love, Kink Negotiation, M/M, They talk it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26923807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trainwreck_23/pseuds/Trainwreck_23
Summary: Events of Out of Control but from Anakin's POV
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Out of Control [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964509
Comments: 6
Kudos: 128





	Checks and Balances

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd- all mistakes are mine

Anakin can feel him still in the force. Obi-Wan is bleeding distress and fear, leaving a hot trail for Anakin to follow as he quickly maneuvers the forest around him in hot pursuit of his former master. Anakin knows he’s projecting confusion as he reaches out to brush Obi-Wan’s mental shields to see if there is enough of a crack to let him in. 

He’s met with the cold, unbending resistance of Obi-Wan’s shields that are still sealed tight. Anakin lets out a frustrated noise that attracts the attention of some of the clones still filtering out from the base. The smugness is still rolling off him along with the confusion over Obi-Wan's sudden disappearance. Did he not understand Obi-Wan’s reaction correctly? He could have  _ sworn _ he recognized the red shiny bruised lips on Obi-Wan’s flushed face. 

“General!” Anakin distractedly turns around, losing Obi-Wan who has sped up farther away from him, to see Rex jogging up from behind. The clone is clutching a small drive in his fist and Anakin gives him a tight smile. 

“Thought you’d be wanting this.” Rex says and Anakin reaches out and grabs the data from the Captain. “They were trying to break through the firewall but weren’t able to crack through the first layer.” 

“So the data is uncompromised?” Anakin grits out as he feels Obi-Wan relax slightly in the force. He reaches out again trying to soothe his old master but is still met with the hard cold resistance. 

Ice covers Anakin slowly as the feeling of emptiness consumes him. The normally open flow of force between them is severed, leaving Anakin alone with the chaos in his head. A quiet clearing of a throat pulls Anakin from twisting and looking at the ship, as his gaze darts back to Rex who has a knowing look on his face. 

“Is General Kenobi alright?” Anakin lets out a sigh as fear starts to bleed into him at the look on Obi-Wan’s face right before he fled the base. 

“I was about to go check on him.” Anakin says distractedly, trying one more time to reach out. His force is pulse strong and low trying desperately to feel any connection to his master. 

“Very good sir. I’ll touch base with Cody and we can cover everything out here.” Anakin reaches out and clasps Rex on the shoulder as he turns and jogs into the clearing where the ship is resting. He slows down as he walks up the ramp and gives Cody a nod, who shoots him a confused look as he turns left heading towards Obi-Wan’s cabin. 

As he approaches Obi-Wan’s door he can feel Obi-Wan on the other side. Fear and confusion are rolling off Anakin in waves as he approaches the durasteel and punches in the code with his organic hand. The light flashes red and lets out a long beep, and Anakin almost punches it silent. He can feel his temper flaring up as fear washes over him as he gently knocks on the door. 

“Obi-Wan.” His voice is rough and deep as he gently presses his forehead on the thick piece of metal that separates him from his former master. In response he hears the water of the shower flicks on. 

He reaches out one more time through the force and is able to slip into the outer layers of Obi-Wan’s mind. 

Home, it feels like coming home. The ice that has been covering his body melts slightly at the feeling of the warm embrace of Obi-Wan’s force. 

_ Let me in _ . Anakin whispers through their bond. The door or Obi-Wan’s mind, Anakin doesn’t care which. He can feel pinpricks in his eyes as he fights the feeling of tears as he desperately tries not to lose control. Obi-Wan’s shields slam up, kicking him out of his head and Anakin almost slams his head into the door. 

He takes a few calming breaths before he slowly pulls back from Obi-Wan’s door and backs away, staring at the door willing it open. 

He could open it if he wants too. Anakin can feel the force inside of him screaming out for Obi-Wan and scratching its way to the surface of his skin, trying to explode out and rip the door from its hinges to get to Obi-Wan. To go home so it can find its peace. 

But Anakin doesn’t. He walks away quickly trying to calm himself down before he ruins whatever relationship is left between him and Obi-Wan. He walks to the other side of the ship and keys himself into his own room and quickly shuts the door. 

As soon as the door shuts, Anakin bends over and screams out as fear grips him, causing him to take deep breaths to calm himself as the force inside him wildly surges through him in uncontrolled chaos making his head spin. Before he can stop himself, Anakin reaches out with the force and picks up a chair and throws it against the wall hoping to calm the madness inside of him. The chair splinters and Anakin is shaking as he watches in morbid acceptance at what he had done. 

He broke the chair like he lost control and broke Obi-Wan. 

_ The tunnel was dark and the only source of light was coming from the two blue lightsabers that were illuminated as they walked across the stone. Anakin lets his eyes rove around the tunnels looking for his prey. He can feel his mouth pull into a smirk as he walks ahead shielding Obi-Wan from any potential dangers that lie ahead of them  _

_ Silence.  _

_ “Come on Obi-Wan,” Anakin whispers, his voice tilts up. Happiness surges through him as he allows the force inside of him to seep out and ooze into the cracks of the tunnel looking for the droids that stole the data from Master Windu. Anakin glances behind to see Obi-Wan following, turning slightly to watch their backs and his heart swells with love.  _

_ It’s been three months since he pressed Obi-Wan up against the tree after a long, hard battle in the trenches. Anakin had been tired. He had been tired of the war, tired of being alone, tired of pretending that Obi-Wan wasn’t the only thing that kept him sane and calmed the chaos in his head. He’s loved Obi-Wan for longer than he can remember even though he’s never said anything, knowing that Obi-Wan’s only attachment was to the order. Anakin has come to peace with Obi-Wan never loving him and if the only thing he can have is stolen moments at the end of skirmishes and rescue missions like this one, Anakin will take it. _

_ As the two Jedi crept forward, the light became slightly more bright as they crawl into the main hall of the deserted Separatist base. The clones were also emerging from their respective tunnels empty handed.  _

_ Anakin lets out a disappointed huff at seeing all the search parties coming empty handed as he mind starts whirling where the separatists could be hiding the data. He hears Obi-Wan deactivate his saber as he closes his eyes and lets his force surge out in strong pulses looking for any kind of movement.  _

_ Anakin singles his focus on one tunnel when he feels a slight disturbance in it. He feels his feet turn slightly as he keeps his eyes closed letting the force guide him as he tries to find the cause of the dark ripples. _

_ Then he feels it. Droids. At least two battalions worth that had switched themselves off to be undetectable, have now switched themselves back on and are rushing to their location. Anakin’s eyes shoot open as he sees the first of many come flying out the tunnels heading straight for Obi-Wan who wasn’t paying attention.  _

_ “Obi-Wan watch out!” Ankain screams as he uses the force and shoves Obi-Wan out of the direct line of fire coming for them. He switches on his saber and jumps into the action cutting down the droids as they come in. He reaches out the best he can through the force and feels Obi-Wan’s heart beat. He’s alive. Good. Anakin keeps the strong connection to Obi-Wan going as he releases all his inhibitions and lets the force flow free.  _

Anakin lets his eyes open. He’s sitting on his floor as the events from earlier play mockingly in his head, reminding him that he isn’t worthy to be the Chosen One. He isn’t good enough to be a Jedi Knight or even belong to Obi-wan in any way. He lost control like a youngling and now he has hurt Obi-Wan. He tries again to weakly reach out but is met with a cold indifferent silence and his heart breaks at the feeling. He pushes himself up, and walks into his bathroom and looks at himself in the mirror. 

Long blonde hair curls in an untamed manner as dead, red rimmed blue eyes stare back at him. His lips are trembling with emotions and the powerlessness he feels as the force surges again through him. With a sneer Anakin, balls his right hand into a fist and punches the mirror, breaking the reflection of the hollow shell of himself that he sees and he lets his head fall between his shoulders as he loses himself in the memories. 

_ It’s all a haze. Battles often are for Anakin. He doesn’t usually remember much as he lets the force guide him. He cuts and slashes and deflects and blocks, saving as many clones as he can.  _

_ He advances slowly to a group of droids, and then as quick as a flash he slices through them with expert skill, and he smugily smirks.  _

_ In the corner of his mind he feels Obi-Wan’s discomfort and squirming, and Anakin’s force wraps tightly around him, transferring some energy to him trying to calm down Obi-Wan who’s been getting progressively more distressed as the battle with the droids continue.  _

_ Anakin surges forward with renewed strength after he’s taken care of Obi-Wan as best he can and he grabs five droids and throws them into the air and watches with satisfaction as his men shoot them down. _

_ Anakin then smiles. He  _ **_knew_ ** _ they were going to win and take back the data. He barks out commands to the different clones as he deflects blaster fire sending them back to the droids that shot them. He stands tall on the desk as he looks out and yells out formations to his men and watches with satisfaction as they follow the orders and shoot down the waves of droids.  _

_ Obi-Wan is bleeding desperation. He is dripping with fear and tinged with embarrassment? There are too many droids for Anakin to look away and find Obi-Wan in the middle of the chaos, but he finds Obi-Wan’s raging heart beat and then wraps around it as tight as possibly and squeezes him to comfort him. To protect him, to care for him, because Obi-Wan is the only person in this force forsaken galaxy who cares for Anakin.  _

_ Anakin’s heart stutters as he tries to track droids and hold onto Obi-Wan. He has to be injured, Anakin thinks to himself as he slices through a droid. Embarrassed a clanker got one up on him. Anakin feels the raw power that is pulsing off him in waves as he smiles in satisfaction.  _

**_ANAKIN!_ ** _ Obi-Wan’s voice cuts through his foggy head like a knife causing Anakin to reflexively squeeze like trying to give him a hug and hold him tight. If he could find him, he would wrap his arms around him and never let him go. Fear and desperation are pouring off of Obi-Wan that is only making his heart rate increase and oddly he feels the telltale signs of arousal as electricity washes down his spine and Anakin has to repress a shiver.  _

_ He releases all of his emotions through their bond to allow Obi-Wan to feel him. To know that Anakin can sense his fear and desperation. So Obi-Wan knows that he is loved and cared for and even in battle, Anakin will  _ **_always_ ** _ be there. Anakin presses harder into Obi-Wan as he tracks the last of the droids pouring out of the tunnels.  _

_ The 501st and the 512th shoot down the last wave as Anakin takes a running leap and blocks the blaster that is aimed for Cody and he lands in a crouch. He raises his hand up, and he lets his force follow free and out of control as he squeezes his fist and watches the droid implode on itself, as he stands up with a smirk.  _

**_Anakin_ ** _. The breathless whimper of Obi-Wan drifts into his mind as he feels waves of heat and satisfaction roll over him causing his half aroused state to worsen as he turns slowly to find Obi-Wan.  _

_ His heart stops.  _

_ Pinned to the wall, spread out was Obi-Wan. Lips slicked and bruised like he had been biting them. Cheeks flushed red like he had just reached completion as his normally clear blue eyes looked fogged over with bliss.  _

_ Did he just-? Anakin’s stomach flips at the thought as he quickly releases his hold on Obi-Wan and lets him fall to the ground. His cock is now slightly pulsing as he tries to reach out to Obi-Wan’s mind to only meet the cold resistance of Obi-Wan’s shields.  _

_ With a wild look, Obi-Wan turns and runs out of the hall, and all building tension in Anakin leaves with Obi-Wan as confusion and fear start to build inside of him.  _

His holocom buzzes from his room where he left it on the desk, pulling Anakin out of his misery. He looks over his shoulder to the green light that is blinking rhythmically and Anakin lets out a breath as he tries to steal himself as he releases his emotions into the force. 

He walks over and hits the com and Windu’s annoyed face pops up, and Anakin represses the need to crush the device, as the force is swimming uneasy in his head again causing his mind to fog up slightly. 

“We need a debrief.” Windu grits out. “We have Commander Tano awaiting orders on if her mission has been compromised yet or not.” 

“Obi-Wan is in the shower.” He says lowly. His blue eyes almost glaring daggers at the face Windu pulls at the knowledge of such intimate information. “He’s washing the battle off himself, he’ll be out in 10 minutes.” Windu’s face relaxes slightly at the mention of a battle which causes Anakin’s heart to ache in his chest at the idea that he shouldn’t be attached to Obi-Wan in any way possible. 

“See you both in 10 minutes.” Windu bites out and Anakin gives him a nod as the call ends. 

Anakin knows that calling Obi-Wan shouldn’t make his heart flutter as much as it does, but the idea of having to talk to him, even for official business makes the force sing inside him that it's going to be near Obi-Wan again in such a short time. 

Anakin hits the call button as he lays the com on his desk, arms crossed as the fear builds up again only to be masked by his annoyance with himself. 

He sees the shower curtain of Obi-Wan’s fresher pop into view and hears the gentle sounds of water running. 

“The council wants to meet for a progress report.” Anakin flinches at how gruff his voice sounds as he tries to mask his emotions into a dead tone that matches how he feels inside. “I told them that you were washing off the battle and would be done in 10 minutes.”

He stares at the curtain half hoping that Obi-Wan rips it back and shows him the wounds that Anakin must have caused him by trapping him against the wall and-

_ Oh God.  _

He choked Obi-Wan. His mind flashes back to the moment that he crushed the droid and all the pieces fall into place. He choked Obi-Wan and probably hurt him, may be damaging his throat which is why Obi-Wan isn’t talking. He  _ can’t _ . Because of Anakin. 

“Roger, Roger?” The sarcastic quip slips from his mouth before he can stop it, as he mental punches himself for being an absolute idiot and choking Obi-Wan. 

“10 minutes.” Obi-Wan’s voice is strained and ice fills Anakin’s veins as he rubs both hands down his face in frustration and almost screams. 

“Obi-Wan-” the com shuts off and Anakin feels his heart break. 

He fucked up and lost control, and now he’s lost Obi-Wan. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anakin is standing in the bridge next to the com system as Cody stares across from with a schooled confused expression. Anakin can feel his agitation bleeding off of him into the room. He crosses his arms and rubs his head trying to find his peace, as the force swirls about him restlessly waiting for Obi-Wan. 

Anakin purses his lips as he closes his eyes and tries to calm himself, when he senses Obi-Wan approaching the door. He clenches his jaw as he sucks in a breath and tamps down the chaos inside of him as Obi-Wan walks in the door. 

Anakin’s heart stutters at the freshly scrubbed appearance and false bravado that Obi-Wan is hiding behind, as Anakin lets his gaze flick over his body looking for signs of injury and trying to notice if he is walking with a limp. His heart breaks slightly as he refrains from using the force to crush the com in front of him as he lets out a scream in his head, as Obi-Wan ignores him and awkwardly goes and stands with Cody. 

Anakin’s annoyance with himself spikes as he tries to reach out again on the verge of throwing himself at Obi-Wan and begging him to tell him what is wrong and to apologize with everything he has done. Obi-Wan shoots Cody a tight smile as he turns to Anakin, blue eyes masked with false good humor as he smiles.

“Shall we begin?” Anakin refrains from smashing his head into the table in front of them, as Anakin takes a breath and calms himself until he disappears from force. He’s now just staring at Obi-Wan trying to ground himself as he works his jaw to keep himself calm. Anakin runs a hand through his hair as frustration laces through him. 

“By all means.” He grits out as he waves at the table, signalling to Obi-Wan to start the call and Obi-Wan quickly reaches forwards and hits the call button and the council pops up. 

They look between the two curiosity written on their face that makes Anakin’s temper want to flare up at the blatant obvious reminder that Obi-Wan is standing uncharacteristically away from him. 

“Did you find it?” Master Windu grits out and Anakin attempts to pull a tight smile on his face as he silently curses the mission that broke him and Obi-Wan up. He pulls out the chip from his pocket and holds it up. 

“They were in the middle of decrypting the firewall we had around it by the time we got there and raided the area,” an arrogant smirk creeps across his face as Anakin masks his emotions in the force trying to remain as calm as possible. 

““Did you run into any problems?” Plo asked as he shifted in his seat turning his head in both directions trying to see the knights on any side of the table. 

“Nothing Anakin couldn’t handle.” Obi-Wan’s remark sends a spike of surprise and happiness through Anakin as he turns and sees that Obi-Wan is looking at him with a pleasant smile on his face. Hope surges through Anakin as the force inside of him warms up that Obi-Wan might still wish to see Anakin again. 

“Good to hear.” Plo says with a chuckle, “there is not much that he can’t handle.” Obi-Wan smiles and nods.

“He is as skilled at being a general as he was my padawan.” Obi-Wan states looking over at Anakin with a closed off look on his face. A faint blush starts to cover his cheek as Anakin’s gaze never leaves the blue eyes and nods his head slightly to acknowledge the compliment. 

The council dismisses them and the call shuts off and before Anakin can say anything, Obi-Wan spins and quickly walks through the exit leaving Anakin in his wake. Anakin lets out a low curse in Hutt as he speed walks after Obi-Wan,  _ needing _ to talk to him. 

He catches up to Obi-Wan when they are in the hallway out of the bridge. Obi-Wan’s auburn hair is bouncing slightly because it just finished air drying from his shower. Anakin purses his lips and reaches his flesh hand out and grabs Obi-Wan around the bicep, squeezing slightly and pushes open a supply closet door dragging Obi-Wan behind him, flicking to lock closed with a click. 

“I’m so sorry.”

Anakin blurts out the one phrase that’s been playing repeat in his head since Obi-Wan vanished from the raid. Anakin knows his heart break is written on his face as he looks at Obi-Wan’s face morph from pursed lips to absolute shock.    
  


“Pardon?” Great. Obi-Wan didn’t even think that Anakin would apologize. Anakin's heart breaks a little more as Obi-Wan blinks a few times as he closes his mouth slightly. Anakin takes two steps forward wanting to go hug Obi-Wan but his brain catches up with him. He runs a hand through his hair and lets out a curse in Hutt. 

“I am so sorry.” Anakin knows his voice cracks as he fights to keep the tears from forming. He  _ knows _ he hurt Obi-Wan and Obi-Wan is too polite to tell him. Always trying to make Anakin feel like he belongs and deserves to be called the Chosen One. Anakin inches closer to Obi-Wan slowly, trying not to scare him or cause him more harm as he looks at Obi-Wan’s blue eyes still wide with shock at the apology. “I had no idea I had you pinned to the wall the whole time.” 

Anakin tries to pull his lips up into a small apologetic smile, anything that will help Obi-Wan forgive him. Reflexively Anakin almost reaches out with his flesh hand to pull Obi-Wan close but his brain yet one more time catches up and he leaves his arm by his side. 

Obi-Wan isn’t his to touch anymore and the thought breaks Anakin’s heart more. 

“I thought I just knocked you away from the initial attack and you were free to fight.” Anakin rushes out, “I had no idea that you were trapped there the whole time, and then I choked you. Gods,” Anakin lets out a harsh breath, as he fights the feeling of misery that is slowly building inside of him. Obi-Wan looks like he’s holding himself back and Anakin knows that it’s because he hurt him. 

“I thought you were ok at least, and then you disappeared from the force and I know this whole thing is very new to us,” Anakin says as he backs away slowly, realizing that he got too close and that was making Obi-Wan uncomfortable. He tries to keep himself busy and almost starts pacing to burn off the excess force energy that has started to run through him when he had started talking. He pauses and faces Obi-Wan who is looking at him in a soft manner, with a kindness that Anakin does not deserve. 

“We’ve never talked about us before and here I am so careless with my own power I hurt you.” Anakin says sadly. He knows he’s bleeding his misery into the force but he can’t stop it. The best thing in his life is now hurt and afraid of him, all because he couldn’t control his own might. 

“Anakin-” Obi-Wan opens his mouth and takes a step forward but Anakin’s heart can’t take it and he raises up his hand. 

““Let me, please.” His eyes are pleading as Obi-Wan closes his mouth and lets out a breath through his nose. “I just wanted to say I’m sorry and I never meant to hurt you, I know sometimes that I can be a little careless when we have our moments and I want to try to be better. I want to be better for you, and I will meditate 3 hours longer everyday to be able to control myself better.” 

Obi-Wan raises an eyebrow at him and Anakin knows his face is pulled in contrite look as his chest physically aches as he looks down at his former master. 

“Don’t make promises you can’t, darling,” Obi-Wan all but drawls out after a beat. His blue eyes turn slightly darker and hooded as the makings of a smirk grace his lips. Anakin’s heart stops beating at the words shooting ice through his body only to be replaced by his temper. 

“I’m trying to apollo-”

“I orgasmed in the middle of skirmish in front of two battalions of clones because my ex padawan held me to the wall using the force with the amount of effort of a youngling falling asleep.” Anakin feels his jaw drop as Obi-Wan’s cheeks flood red as he looks away. 

_ Oh. _

“So you’re not hurt?” Anakin’s eyes never leave his master’s profile as his heart starts beating rapidly in his chest. 

“Not physically.” Obi-Wan’s reply is strained as Anakin feels his force start ooze out from him dark and possessive as his mind starts to connect the dots. Obi-Wan’s eyes flutter shut at the feeling of Anakin wrapping around him as Anakin slowly walks towards his old master. 

“You’re not mad?” Anakin’s voice is low and rough as he stands right next to Obi-Wan who still won’t look at him. Anakin’s force has now completely surrounded Obi-Wan and filled the room as he starts to feel himself reacting to the knowledge that Obi-Wan might have  _ liked _ being held to the wall. 

Obi-Wan stays quiet and Anakin leans almost running his lips along the warm flushed cheek in front of him as he reaches out his prosthetic to hook gently under Obi-Wan’s chin to turn his face to him. 

Obi-Wan makes a whimper when their eyes meet. The noise goes directly to Anakin’s cock and he feels himself starting to react more to Obi-Wan. His force now is pulsing dark and heady as Obi-Wan’s blue eyes are blown wide with lust. 

“No,” his whisper is half way wrecked causing Anakin to feel a dark possessiveness that he did this to Obi-Wan, he made him fall apart. “Just incredibly embarrassed.” 

The words send a shock of ice down Anakin’s spine. 

“Because it was me?” The quip is supposed to come off as a joke, but it comes out of Anakin’s mouth hard and Anakin can hear the insecurity in it as he stares into Obi-Wan’s eyes trying to get a read on him.

“Because I found out a very private thing about myself in a very public setting, and if anyone had bothered to look, would have known it too.” Anakin slowly starts to move Obi-Wan back against the wall as Obi-Wan’s blue eyes are starting to fog over with desire as his breathing increases slowly. Anakin feels himself twitch in pants but is more taken with Obi-Wan to even care. 

“And what did you find out?” Anakin’s voice is low and rough as he watches Obi-Wan melt slightly into the wall behind as Anakin’s fingers stay on his chin tilting his face up towards Anakin. Anakin is now throbbing in his pants but he needs Obi-Wan to fall apart. He needs to watch Obi-Wan lose control because of him again, but this time: Anakin is going to watch.

“I found out,” Obi-Wan says quietly as he tries to arch into Anakin. Anakin smirks internally as he purposely avoids Obi-Wan’s body and lays a hand above his head trapping him to the wall, and leaving him completely at Anakin’s mercy as he starts running his mouth along Obi-Wan’s jaw line through his beard. 

“Yes?” Anakin whispers out. He can feel Obi-Wan bleeding into the force, covering the walls of the closet with his hot sticky desire that mingles with Anakin’s as Obi-Wan’s hips instinctively stutter forward making Anakin beam with satisfaction.

“I like watching you fight.” Obi-Wan says in a thick voice, throwing his head back exposing the long pale lines of his throat to Anakin’s hungry gaze. Anakin smirks to himself as he leans in and starts to claim the newly exposed skin, alternating between kisses and nips along his neck as his prosthetic comes down and pins Obi-Wan’s hip. 

“Anything else?” Anakin rumbles deeply. He  _ needs _ Obi-wan to say it. Part of him wants to make sure that Obi-Wan is alright but a much deeper part of him needs it more. The part that feels the most, the part of him that he has to lock away most of the time, his attachment, his love, his  _ essence _ needs to hear Obi-Wan say that Anakin can take him apart without evening touching. That Anakin can bring him to the highest heights of pleasure without even laying a finger on him. 

“I like,” Obi-Wan stutters out as Anakin moves his collar to start working a mark on him. 

“I like it when you use the force to hold me down.” The breathy response causes the deepest part of Anakin to surge to the surface as Anakin smirks at the statement. 

“Very good, Obi.” Anakin says with a smile as he pulls off Obi-Wan’s neck only to work a thigh in between his legs and adds friction that Obi-Wan has so desperately been wanting. Obi-Wan moans loudly at the feeling and tries to cant his hips up, but is held against the wall with the prosthetic. 

“May I?” Anakin asks in a serious voice. He needs to ask this time. No matter how much his head is spinning with the force and the chaos in his head that is demanding that he  _ taketaketake _ , he can’t. Not again. He needs Obi-Wan to say the words as he stares down at him, blue eyes of his old master blown wide as he pants lightly staring up at Ankain, like he is a life line. Obi-Wan swallows and nods his head and Anakin shoots him a look.

“Words, Obi,” Anakin says lowly, “gotta make sure you know what you want.” 

“Pin me, Skywalker.” Obi-Wan grits out. Anakin raises a brow in response as he watches his normally composed master twitch against the wall, eyes wild and blow wide with lust, as his cheeks turn a delicious shade of pink. The pink that comes when Obi-Wan is so far gone he forgets that he has to be perfect. Anakin’s heart swells in his chest as his lust pumps harder that he can give Obi-Wan this. These moments when they are neither Jedi or Generals, just Obi-Wan and Anakin. Two men wildly losing themselves in each other. 

“Pin me to the wall with the force.” Anakin lets out a silent breath as he lets the chaos flow throw him as he slowly walks to Obi-Wan and wraps his flesh hand around his jaw to tilt his face where he wants it, as the embarrassed flush of arousal floods Obi-Wan’s face. 

Anakin stares down at Obi-Wan, letting the force wash over him as he leans down. “With pleasure.” He growls out, as his force sings that it gets to hold Obi-Wan again, it gets to go home. Anakin lets it wrap around Obi-Wan’s body and presses him hard into the wall until he knows Obi-Wan can’t move.

He looks at Obi-Wan as satisfaction fills him up as he watches Obi-Wan struggle slightly, testing his new bonds causing Anakin to chuckle. 

““Is this what got you all desperate during the battle?” Anakin asks, knowing the answer. He just wants to hear Obi-Wan say it. He lets his eyes take in the gorgeous sight of Obi-Wan trapped helpless against the wall. Obi-Wan nods slightly. 

That just won’t do. He needs to know that Obi-Wan is ok with this. He needs to hear Obi-Wan say it, and most of all: he needs Obi-Wan to come this instant, without Anakin touching him. He shoots Obi-Wan a look.

“Yes.” As soon as Anakin hears Obi-Wan breathe out his response, Anakin lets his force drop down and apply pressure to Obi-Wan’s cock and give him the friction he knows Obi-Wan needs. 

“I could feel you so desperate earlier.” Anakin murmurs as he watches Obi-Wan slowly fall apart in front him as he applies a little more pressure. Carnal satisfaction fills him as he watches Obi-Wan fall apart a little more with every stroke of his force. 

“I could feel you slowly falling apart and I had no idea what was wrong. There were too many droids for me to look for you, so I tried to comfort you like you used to do to me, and wrap you nice and tight and find you after the skirmish.” Anakin can hear Obi-Wan moan and he feels Obi-Wan project pleasure in knowing that Anakin, no matter what, would take care of him.

“I’ll always take care of you.” Anakin says seriously. He can’t pull his eyes away from the sight Obi-Wan makes losing control because of him. Obi-Wan’s mouth is red and hanging open as he pants. Blue eyes almost black so blown out, as Anakin drops his force lower to massage Obi-Wan’s sac gently and watch him try and wirth against the invisible bonds that hold him.

“I was so worried,” Anakin says quietly, heart breaking at the idea that he had hurt his Obi-Wan, “especially when I saw you post battle, spread eagle on the wall. I realized then that sometime during the battle, I wrapped you too tight and I trapped you and then I thought you might have been hurt and that’s why you were distressed.” 

Anakin drops his eyes down to the large bulge in Obi-Wan’s pants that’s leaking steadily and twitching every so often because of the pressure Anakin is slowly and methodically applying to take him apart. 

“I thought you came, honestly.” Anakin says gruffly. He can’t help himself. He told himself he was going to wait. He was going to have Obi-Wan come apart again and watch to make sure he didn’t  _ actually  _ hurt him, but Anakin is only human. Despite the force that swirls around him, the prophecies, the gossip. Down below the hot temper that runs cool for only a select few, Anakin is a human. Anakin feels his hand slowly drift to his pants as he applies the pressure he needs to relieve the dull ache that courses through him at seeing Obi-Wan come apart by only his force, his essence.

“I thought I recognized that look on your face, especially when I’ve put it there myself so many times.”

Anakin squeezes Obi-Wan harder as he feels himself rush towards his peak too soon. He stops his hand that is moving to apply all his efforts to working over Obi-Wan and taking the perverse satisfaction in watching his hips trying and stutter away from his force as he slowly morphs his force into fingers and crawls them up Obi-Wan’s chest to play with his nipples.

“Then you dropped out of the force and I thought that I had hurt you. I felt so bad.” Anakin’s voice was a little sad as he looks up at a very wrecked Obi-Wan. His mind flashes with the idea that maybe, one day, he’d have to live without Obi-Wan because he did something stupid and he hurt Obi-Wan for real. But that day was not today.

“I will never hurt you, Obi.” Anakin says the last part in a whisper like a prayer. He whispers it to the force and whatever is listening as he makes a silent vow. Kark the war, the Jedi, the Sith. His eyes fall on Obi-Wan and in this moment, Anakin realizes that this is where his allegiance lies. 

“I love you too much to ever hurt you.” 

Anakin crawls his force up higher across Obi-Wan’s chest, as he watches satisfied as Obi-Wan’s head falls back. He knows his force has breached Obi-Wan’s shields as he takes slow steps forward, watching his force angle Obi-Wan’s chin how Anakin likes it. Obi-Wan’s eyes are fluttering shut as Obi-Wan bleeds pure bliss into the force. Obi-Wan’s lust and love are tangled together and go find a home with Anakin’s as their forces weave together in a sticky knot.

“Did you like it?” Anakin whispers the question out against Obi-Wan’s lips as his lust surges through him like a raging fire, burning everything inside of him that wasn’t Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan’s eyes blink open and Anakin’s heart stutters at the look.

“Pardon?” Anakin lets his flesh hand slowly crawl up Obi-Wan’s body, marking Obi-Wan as a man as his essence fills in the cracks around Obi-Wan, completely owning him and consuming everything Obi-Wan has to offer. 

Anakin feels how close Obi-Wan is to coming as he slowly allows his force to press in harder, as the excitement of his next question surges through him, making him ache deliciously for a release only Obi-Wan can truly give him.

“When I accidentally choked you?” Anakin breaths against Obi-Wan’s lips. He lets his bottom lip nudge Obi-Wan’s as Obi-Wan gasps out. The power that rushes through him at the feeling of Obi-Wan’s complete trust in him as the images of Obi-Wan splayed out on the wall, only for Anakin’s eyes fresh off his orgasm, plays every time he blinks. 

“Yes.” Came the quiet whisper. Anakin smirks down at him as the needs to  _ feel  _ Obi-Wan’s heart floods through him.  _ He _ needs this as a man and he needs Obi-Wan to come  _ now _ .

“Tell me what’s too much.” Anakin says as he lets his large organic hand wrap around Obi-Wan’s neck and gently squeezes as he seals their lips together. He feels Obi-Wan’s heart flutter erratically as he approaches his peak. Anakin tastes it through the force. He can feel Obi-Wan pulsing hotter and wilder to the top of his crest. He squeezes a little harder to bring Obi-Wan to the top. He filthy licks into Obi-Wan’s mouth as he feels Obi-Wan come. 

Anakin squeezes his eyes shut as he kisses Obi-Wan through his orgasm. Images play in his head as he starts to rut roughly up against Obi-Wan. 

_ Obi-Wan is trapped in Anakin's bed, as the force holds Obi-Wan’s legs spread and wide allowing Anakin to just take, as Obi-Wan whimpers helplessly. _

_ Obi-Wan bent over a speeder, pants around his ankles as Anakin’s force works him open quick and rough, prepping him quickly to be ready for Anakin. _

_ Obi-Wan is splayed out on his council chair, hands trapped to his armrests as Anakin sinks to his knees in between Obi-Wan’s legs to worship Obi-Wan like he deserves. _

Anakin’s orgasm slams into him hard as he pulses satisfaction into the force and drops the bonds that have held Obi-Wan twice today. 

Anakin's mind is swimming with the after waves of his release and Obi-Wan sinks his fingers through his hair, causing goosebumps to break out across Anakin’s body at the feeling, as his hips stutter through the last of his orgasm. Obi-Wan starts to move his lips slowly against Anakin’s as Anakin sucks in air trying to calm his raging heart. 

Ankain lets his hands wander all over every part of Obi-Wan he can touch through his layers. Next time they’ll be in a bed where Anakin can take him apart gently with only his force, and hold him through Obi-Wan’s waves of pleasure. Next time he’ll have the privacy of a room where he can just hold Obi-Wan after and they can be just Obi-Wan and Anakin, just two men. He feels Obi-Wan smile into the kiss, and he can’t help but think that Obi-Wan’s happiness is his favorite taste. 

“I meant it.” Anakin says roughly after a while. He pulls back and wipes his face with his hands and then runs fingers through his hair. He watches Obi-Wan lull his head against the wall staring up at Anakin with glazed over eyes, and Anakin’s heart stops at the vision. 

“I love you.” Anakin says emphatically, staring down at Obi-Wan. He wraps his force around Obi-Wan’s and sends over the depth of his affection. Obi-Wan slowly smiles at him as he sits up tallers against the wall and reaches out with a hand that Anakin quickly rushes into and allows Obi-Wan to caress his face, as he sinks into the feeling of being held . 

Anakin preens as he looks down at Obi-Wan while Obi-Wan runs a hand through his curls. He knows his attachment is plastered on his face as he stares down at Obi-Wan wondering if there was a more beautiful sight in all of the Galaxy. 

“And I you, my love.” Obi-Wan breaths out and Anakin’s breath stutters as his eyes stare down at Obi-Wan, heart swelling at Obi-Wan’s admission as his force sings at the words. “I know we haven’t been together long, but I have loved you for quite a while now.” 

Anakin feels the smile spread across his face, as he leans down to seal their lips together, with the unspoken promise of his absolute devotion to Obi-Wan bleeding into the force.

  
  



End file.
